


Stitches

by Queen_2112



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers being Shit to Tony, Fluff, Hurts Tony, Loki is a good person, Multi, Natasha being so hard on Tony, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony is a calm person, angst without comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-01 04:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: Tony is suffering without Steve.





	1. Back To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language.

He was on his knees waiting to turn into dust like everyone else. But his luck prevented him from turning into dust like everyone else. His luck is always bad. Now he is blaming his luck and he knows that the mistake was that he could not prevent Thanos.  
this was his failure  
He's a murderer.  
Now there is no Peter ... no life for him to live. Because of him the wizard gave the stone of time. He was a waste of time. He hates himself so much.

"Together we can win"  
"If we lose?"  
"So we will lose together"

He smiled and wiped his tears from his cheeks.  
How could he think of Steve at this time?  
Oh, he always thinks of Steve. what's new ?  
He sighed and stood.  
"We have to go, I do not think this place will hold up any more!" The Titan said.  
"I am Nebula" the girl introduced herself and he nodded to her .  
"Tony" answered her by giving her his name and she started working on a spaceship and he went to help her.  
Is it possible that Steve is still alive?  
What about the other avengers ?  
He did not see any of them after what happened in Siberia.  
Now he needs to feel the presence of at least one of them To tell him that this is not his fault and that they will find a solution, but they should not give up.  
He missed Steve . His smile, His early morning routine, even when he fights with Tony and tells him he is not strong and he is not a hero.  
He missed Natasha. She was trying to prove to everyone that her heart was made of stone,  
But she always worried about them all. He really missed her and her violent behavior.  
And Clint? Clint was humoristic at the time of Fun and earnest at the serious times . But his heart was always clean.  
Wanda was like a kid and all he was trying to do was protect her but something happened.  
Sam was not in agreement with him that’s true but he was sometimes nice with Tony.  
Even Bucky if the time had returned , he will make sure he does not try to kill him.

It was true that he felt jealous of Buckey and he was thinking Steve was in love with Buckey but what happened in Siberia assured him that. Steve had already loved Bucky .  
This is also true he likes Steve.He always loved him but could not tell him for fear that Steve would reject him. He has always learned to hide his feelings.

His father taught him well to conceal his feelings through a sense of humor and laughter.  
His childhood was not so good. He was abused by everyone.  
His father always told him he was a loser .  
When he grew a little older, his mother began to call him a loser too .  
When he grew older, his friend kidnapped him and he managed to escape from him.  
Then Steve came and did not make any difference whether he fell in love with this man who reminded him of his father when he told him you are a loser .

Yet he did not collapse in front anyone.  
Now he is working on his return and to see what he caused from his loss. What happened because of him in the first place.

Thor was a good friend to him and he was ready to collapse in front of him because he did not judge anyone and this is what distinguishes him from everyone.

"Are you alright ?" The voice of Nebula brought him out of his thoughts, and he smiled to her . What happens to him ? Why he’s so kind and good with her ?  
Maybe because of the loss?  
Or because he lost everyone and no one left for him?

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," he replied as she nodded, but there was doubt in her eyes as he ignored it and returned to work.

“It’s working!Go inside quickly! "Nebula ordered him and Yes, they have finished repairing one of the spaceships and now they will be back to the earth .

The trip was quiet and it’s took a long time to get back.  
He couldn’t close his eyes or relax because he was thinking of Peter .  
everytime he close his eyes Peter shows up begging him not to leave him alone .  
Peter's death was because of him. The death of everyone because of him .  
His thoughts were lost when they landed. He had no idea where they were, but it’s looked like the desert of Afghanistan, like the place where he was tortured.

He did not notice that Nebula was holding his shoulder and she was talking but he could not hear her.  
"Tony, breathe, you're safe here, no one can touch you." Nebula was trying to calm him down, He smiled to her .  
They heard a sound of a car approaching and Tony turned back and when they came out of the car. He couldn’t help his eyes landing on Steve.  
He was ... He was taller than before. He was prettier than before. His manly beard that Tony wanted to touch. And his blue eyes ...  
But he remember what happened in Siberia and lowered his head to the ground and then looked again to find Natasha and Thor and ... Raccoon?!

He wanted to go to Thor and that means he had to pass from Steve's side and what he passed him  
Steve pulled his wrist to stop him .  
Tony tried to get his hand free from Steve but Steve hugged him.  
Tony froze in his place. do not Cry ! You are not weak! do not Cry !  
He was trying to control himself and he pushed Steve from him .  
He looked at Steve in his eyes  
Tony tried to stay on as his feet but he couldn’t stop the headache or prevent his body from shaking .  
Steve tried to catch him again but Tony distanced himself.

"Stop! Do not try to touch me again!" Tony felt dizzy again but this time Thor reached him before he could fall andTony was very grateful.  
"Bring me home to Thor" Tony leaned on Thor who did not say anything and took Tony to the car.  
Tony put his head on Thor's shoulder and closed his eyes and this time he didn’t prevent himself from falling sleep.  
•••••••••••••  
When he woke up from a nightmare, his body was full of bandages. Tony came out and thought everyone was asleep but he was surprised to find them all sitting .

"Tony?" Steve stood and Tony sat on the couch next to Thor .  
"What's the plan?" He asked because he didn’t want to go deeper with Steve and did not want to be hurt again.

Indeed, Steve had put his plan and Tony's role was only to stand in the back because he was injured.  
Tony rolled his eyes but chose to shut up.  
But Tony was surprised when he saw that Natasha was avoiding him very much . she doesn’t know what happened in Siberia?

Bruce and Thor didn’t help either. They were pressing on Tony to apologize to Steve and he didn’t tell them what happened in Siberia.  
••••••••••••••••••  
Once Thanos returned as Steve expected, the plan began.  
Tony could not stay in the back I was making and Thanos was grinning with amusement as he saw Tony.  
Tony would be a liar if he didn’t admit that he felt a little scared.  
"Stark? I'm happy to see you again .. Tell me .. How do you feel after losing this annoying child?" When Thanos mentioned Peter, Tony felt the blood boil inside him. He could not stop himself from attacking Thanos. He can hear Steve tell him to back down.

When Thanos wanted to rip off Tony's arc reactor Steve stepped in and saved Tony andThanos threw Steve away from a far distance.  
Tony and the others took advantage of the opportunity and were able to kill Thanos finally.  
They smiled at each other because they had finally won together.

When they all turned around they didn’t find Steve with them . Looking down at the ground to find him unconscious.  
They went to make sure that he was breathing and yes he was breathing but with difficulty.  
They took him to the hospital and were waiting outside.

He has saved his life but in return now he is on the bed. He's supposed to be on the bed and not Steve. Why does this always happen with him? Why didn’t Steve leave him to die ?  
The doctor came out after a while and they were looking at him waiting him to speak.  
"I apologize ... but he went into a coma and it’s hard to get out from this coma "

The doctor left them and Tony could not believe this.  
Why ? Steve must wake up! He did not have the opportunity to admits his love for him.  
He lost everything. At least he could forgive Steve and return friends. Damn him and his delight!  
Tony can’t face the world alone! He can not do anything without Steve next to him.

"all this is because of you !" Tony looked at Natasha, who came forward and slapped him.  
"He told you to stay in the back line because there is a plan ! Why you are always trying to be a hero, you are not a hero! You could never be a hero . You’re a criminal Tony ..” Natasha left him looking at the ground.  
Yes she was right .


	2. I Won’t Give Up On You.

Time goes on and nothing changes.   
The avengers ignoring him or mocking him or saying mean words to him or humiliate him. And he was friendly with them even when they’re treating him like he’s the dirt in their shoes.  
He can’t see Steve only in nights cause no one is there beside him so he’ll just sit beside him and run his fingers in Steve’s hair or hold Steve’s hand between his hands or kissing Steve’s cheek.  
He was a mess and he really does need him.

And here he was crying on Steve’s chest begging him to wake up.  
“Steve you basterd! Wake up I need you to bring me Peter! I’m sorry I’ll forgive Bucky just wake up. I-I’m lost without you Steve I need you...” He start giving up on Steve and his voice was getting lower and lower with every word.  
“I need you Steve. I love you” He Kissed Steve’s lips and when he stood to leave he saw Natasha with clint standing at the door looking at him.

He ignored their stares and he had to pass between them and when he did Natasha pulled his wrist and he lift his eyebrow and he was about to tell her to fuck off but she spoke before him.  
“You know what’s your problem Tony?” She asked him and he pushed her off.

“Yeah, You are.” He start walking again but Clint pushed him to the wall this time.

“What you think you’re doing?! I’m really pissed off with you! You’re nothing! You’re worthless! Without Howard’s money you’ll be dead by now! But you’re so lucky that the people around you dies and you’re still here ready to kill another good people.” He heard them before talking to him like that so he just rolled his eyes and waited for Clint to finish his talk so he can go and drink beer.

“Sometimes I’m curious to know why you’re not broken? I just hope someone will brake you!” Natasha said and he wanted to tell her that he was already broken and so many people had broke him but he just smirked and fired back.

“Oh sorry ‘bout that you know that we’re the same but I don’t have Fury to brake me like he did to you.” Her eyes widened at Tony and then she nodded to Clint who punched him in his stomach. Tony wanted to fall but Clint hold him.

“No,No! I’m not done with you yet Stark” Tony smiled to him and wiped the blood from his lip and Punched Clint back but it’s easy for Clint to dodge him.  
Clint punched him again and again and again until Tony was lying on the ground breathing heavily and Clint start kicking him.  
They left him on the ground bleeding and maybe Clint broke his arm.

He tried to stood but his body was refusing .  
“Friday? Call Bruce tell him to come here please?” He managed to speak and he closed his eyes.  
fighting the tears.  
When he become like this worthless? Helpless? not capable to do anything? 

“Tony?!” That was Bruce he came fast and Tony is greatful to have a friend like Bruce.

“My Friend Stark? What happened?!” And that was Thor.

Tony opened his eyes and they were sore and black and they were bleeding.  
“Oh god?! Who did this to you?” Bruce was really angry that his eyes start turning into green.

“Easy there Br-“ He caughed blood and start to continue.”Bruce It’s ok nothing happened I don’t want you to smash anything i-“ another caugh. “In this room. Jesus it’s hard to speak” And yeah he was making his situation funny and just a joke.

“Who did this to you Tony?!” Bruce asked again but this time calmer.

“Bruce? Really help me to stood first.”He tried to drop it starting by helping him to stood And they did.He leaned on Thor and they walked to the midic wing.

Bruce was cleaning the cuts and Tony was avoiding to contact their eyes together.  
Bruce sighed and hugged Tony suddenly. Tony froze in his place. He doesn’t know what to do? Cry? Push Bruce away from him? only hug Bruce in return?   
So yeah he wrapped his arms around Bruce and sighed.  
“Was it Natasha? Or Clint?” Bruce asked him and Tony sighed again.

“It’s ok Bruce they’re scared about Steve nothing is wrong.” Tony replied to him and Bruce nodded after staying silent for minutes.  
How pathetic he was. His father had broke him too many times. His mother as well, the students in the school he was in,Obieda. Steve just like his father he hurts him so much. And now Natasha and Clint.   
He is not going to ask why this is happening to him cause he knows that it’s like there’s a curse on him. He’ll be sad to the rest of his life.  
Maybe he’ll end his life by killing him self. He’s so tired of this life.

“Tony do you want to sleep in my room with me? I-I don’t feel good with letting you out of my sight today.” Tony chuckled and hugged Bruce a quick hug.

“Hey Bruce? Just aske if you want to make out with me” Tony winked to him and Bruce turned red.

“I d-didn’t mean it like that! Oh god Tony why would you turn every innocent thing to a sexual thing ?!” Tony chuckled again and patted Bruce on his chest.

“Relax Bruce I’m just kidding. I’m going to my workshop see you late-“

“No you’re not! You’re going to your bed now!” Bruce ordered him and dragged Tony to his bed.

“Bruce seriously I’m not tired.” Tony tried but Bruce ignored him.

He pushed Tony to the bed and slept beside him.  
Tony chuckled and Bruce rolled his eyes.  
“Woah easy tiger I know I’m sexy but now I like to take it easy on the bed and not roughly.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Bruce smiled to him and shake his head.

“Go to sleep Tones.” Bruce said hugging Tony and resting Tony’s head on his chest.  
Tony would be lying if he said that he didn’t felt safe.  
He suddenly felt weaker and he closed his eyes and let the dreams take him away from his reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? kudos? Thanks for reading.<3

**Author's Note:**

> So what you think guys ?  
> Support me with your kudos and comments. Love you all .


End file.
